


Garden of Evil

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Poe Dameron, M/M, Mystery, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe went with Rey and Finn back to D’Qar and that changed everything. Months after the battle of Hosnia Prime, Poe and the rest of Black Squadron are sent to Moraband, homeworld of the Sith, to acquire Kylo Ren — sending Poe wading through his past in the process.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Garden of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was in his room on the Resistance Base on D’Qar that Poe snapped awake from a nightmare. 

It had been a couple of days since the battle of Hosnia Prime, where they had very narrowly saved the Republic from annihilation. Rey and Poe had shot Kylo Ren out of the sky, though according to the General, he wasn’t dead. (Poe trusted her, of course. She was Force Sensitive, he wasn’t)

Pity. Poe wasn’t usually one to wish death on someone. He supposed that it was a first, like Kylo had planted seeds of darkness in him that just grew...big. Like a whole tangled garden of carnivorous plants. Kylo had hurt him, and maybe Poe should have seen it coming, but —

Poe sighed and got out of bed. Downstairs, Finn and Rey were most likely waiting for him. His companions on Jakku. They’d saved him, on the _Finalizer_ and in the desert, and he’d given them sanctuary. (Though Rey was obsessed with the idea of her family coming back. Why, really?)

And General Organa. The woman who had mentored him. He was grateful for that, and if she had sent him into the krayt dragon’s jaws? Well, he went there every day. 

***  
  
“We received news that Kylo Ren’s headed to Moraband, homeworld of the Sith.” General Organa said.

Even standing with her in the control room, Poe felt that anger. Like Ren had planted...things in him that grew big. 

”I don’t want to talk about Kylo Ren until he’s behind bars, where he belongs.” Poe said.

Leia nodded, though Poe could swear he saw a flash of something in her eyes. Sorrow? Regret? What could she possibly have to regret about that monstrous beast? Poe shuddered to think about it. Then, “We still need to capture him. For the good of the Resistance. We won’t kill him, though. Or torture him.” A beat. “Torturing prisoners has never been something the Resistance has just done. No one deserves to be tortured, no matter what their crimes.”

Poe nodded. He knew the General was speaking from experience. She had been tortured by Vader, her own father, and how she hadn’t cracked from that alone...Poe really had no idea. 

”We’ll just lock him up. So he doesn’t hurt anyone else.” Poe could live with that. He really could. He could live with the idea that they would lock him up, so he wouldn’t kill anyone else. Hurt anyone else. Stuff like that. “I can do that.”

”I’m glad you understand.” The General smiled faintly. “Poe...I’m sorry I failed you. I owe Finn and Rey for bringing you back safely.”

”I owe them a lot. And it’s not your fault. Really.” 

If it was anyone’s fault, it was Kylo Ren’s. 

***

”So you’re capturing Kylo Ren?” Rey said. 

Poe nodded. “General’s orders,” he said. “I won’t be alone.” Black Squadron had been sent with him. Though Poe doubted that it would do any good. After all, shooting Ren would only piss him off. 

Rey sighed. "It would be nice if you actually knew where he was. Just for a change.”

”Last I heard from the General, he was headed for Moraband.” Poe said. “Home of the Sith. Ben talked about it.”

”Ben?” Rey and Finn said at the same time. 

Kriff, it seemed that old wounds were made to be dredged up. Guts were meant to be twisted. Poe sighed. “He was my friend. Before I joined the Resistance. And...”

 _And I loved him_ , he thought. He wasn’t ready to admit it to Finn or Rey, who he’d only known for a couple of days. 

”And what?” Rey said. “You have that look in your eyes. Like you’re waiting for someone.” A beat. “I know all about waiting.”

Rey had talked a bit about her family. How they thought that leaving her on Jakku would protect her. Poe took a deep breath. “I lost him,” he said. 

Finn and Rey...they looked like they didn’t know what to say. 

Poe sighed. “That’s another reason I’m still fighting. For Ben’s sake.”

Rey nodded. 

”I’m sorry,” Finn said. “Really.”

”S’okay. I mean...both of you had it worse than I did.” Poe sighed. “But yeah. Moraband. Ben’s knowledge should lead me there.”

 _Ben would know_ , he thought. He could picture Ben giving the advice about Moraband, about avoiding the hsiss there, the tu’kata, plenty more. 

He could imagine Ben there for a moment, the piece of him whose absence he felt too painfully. 

”May the Force be with you,” Rey said. 

Finn nodded. “What she said.”

Poe smiled. “And with you.”

He turned and walked away. BB-8 beeped curiously as the droid wheeled up to him. 

"We’re going to Moraband, buddy,” Poe said. Then, "It’s the best we can do. Finding Ren. Kylo Ren, that is. And making sure he’s locked up for good.”


End file.
